Pre-Round Comment
Post-Round Comments are little tips or facts that appear at the bottom of the screen after each round (and before you start the 1st round). Sometimes they have to do with the upcoming round, sometimes they're tips for different bloon or tower types, and sometimes they can just be a heads-up for what's coming. Blank entries either mean that there is no comment for that round, or it wasn't added yet. Bloons Tower Defense #Welcome to #''Please fill in.'' #''Please fill in.'' #''Please fill in.'' #''Please fill in.'' #''Please fill in.'' #''Please fill in.'' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Bloons Tower Defense 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Bloons Tower Defense 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Bloons Tower Defense 4 #Welcome to Bloons® Tower Defense 4! #I really should make level 1 harder. Has anyone leaked a bloon on level 1? #Once you have unlocked a tower type, you won't need to unlock it again. #Your career progress is saved every time you pass a round. #RBE means Red Bloon Equivalent and tells you how many bloons you have to pop in the current round. #You can save your game at the end of the round. This feature requires a MochiGames account. It's fast, easy and free. #Target priority First means the tower will target whatever bloon has traveled the furthest #The Pop Count under the tower name is how many bloons that thing has popped. #Target priority Last means the tower will target whatever bloon has traveled the least distance #Road spikes are good for getting those bloons that slip through your defenses. #To recap, yellows spawn greens, that spawn blues, that spawn reds. Yellows move very fast. # #Target priority Strong means the tower will target the highest ranked bloon it can reach. #Target priority Weak means that the tower will target the lowest ranked bloon in its attack radius. #Pink bloons are bigger than yellows because you guessed it… they contain a yellow. #The coveted fourth upgrade for each tower type is extremely powerful. Each one needs to be unlocked before use. #80 greens. # # # # #Monkey Glue is good on levels with multiple paths - you can split the oncoming streams. #''Please fill in.'' #A Camo Bloon is coming next level. A Camo Bloon cannot be targeted by towers that cannot detect them. #Zebra Bloons contain 1 black and white bloon - and they are immune to bombs and ice! #''Please fill in.'' #You cannot place a normal tower on water. You have to use something that floats... #Lead Bloons move slowly but are immune to anything sharp. You need something fiery or explosive to crack them open. #In BTD4, every tower type has 4 sequential upgrades. The fourth upgrade is extra powerful. #Black Bloons are immune to bombs, White Bloons are immune to freezing. #Did you know the bomb tower missile upgrade also gives a slight fire rate increase? # # # # # # # #Ceramic Bloons take several shots to destory - then when you do you are greeted by 2 Rainbow Bloons. Also glue cannot slow them down! # # # # # # #Did you enjoy your old friend the M.O.A.B? You didn't think we got rid of that, do you? # # #Level 50 coming up, good luck. #''Please fill in.'' #''Please fill in.'' #''Please fill in.'' #Banana Farms can be a good long term investment. The earlier in the game you buy them the better their payoff will be. # # #BTD Science 101 - of all towers in the game, only the mortar with bloon buster upgrade can strip more than 1 layer of bloon at a time. # #If you manage to beat level 60, you can opt to play on in 'free play' mode until you run out of lives. #The B.F.B. The beggest and most feared bloon of all. All I can say is you had better be ready. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #This is the true final level. You know that it's just going to be B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's right? Bloons TD 4 Expansion #Welcome to # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Bloons TD (iPhone/iPod Touch) #Welcome to # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #